Systems that process video data require high bandwidth memory and internal communication architectures (such as a system bus, etc.). Such excessive memory access and bandwidth requirements are a major cause of system performance degradation and power consumption.
Various techniques have been applied to overcome the problem of frame memory capacity and bandwidth, among which there is an embedded compression method. The embedded compression method is a method of compressing data stored in a memory and storing the compressed data, and decompressing the data when loading the data.
However, the decoded data corresponding to a material for embedded compression may be smaller than an embedded compression block size. In this case, in order to perform embedded compression after a sufficient amount of decoded data that satisfies the embedded compression block size is prepared, previously received decoded data is stored in the memory for performing subsequent embedded compression, additionally decoded data is received, and, if embedded compression is enabled, the stored data is loaded from the memory.
Such an operation may increase a bus bandwidth to be occupied for embedded compression and may deteriorate the overall performance of an image system.